Hello
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Kurt and Blaine realize just how deep their bond go...


_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on_

_You're insecure about what clothes to wear_

_But I can't see nothing wrong_

I watched as he fluffed his hair for the four hundredth time that hour. He looked fine, and I told him that. The black jeans he'd chosen, the knee length buttoned up jacket, the black shirt. He looked amazing, but I couldn't get him to see that. He wouldn't listen to me though. We had to be at Rachel and Finn's soon, but he wouldn't finish until he looked just right. I knew it wasn't a dressy party, so I'd chose boots, jeans, and a red sweater.

"Kurt, honey. Come on, we're going to be late."

"Blaine, seriously? I've got to look perfect. This is Finn and Rachel's rehearsal dinner. I'm the best man."

"Honey, you are the best man, yes. But tonight isn't the night to look the best. Besides, we have to go pick up Mike, Tina, Brittany and Lauren. We don't have time for a full costume makeover now. We'll save that for tonight when we come home."

I could tell he was coming around. He grabbed his satchel and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. The day that we met, I kind of figured we'd end up together. Now, I couldn't picture my life without him.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too Blaine. So much."

He said, kissing me. We then headed out, and I knew that it was going to be hard to contain myself. I loved him, and I wasn't going to lose him. I'd proposed the idea to both Finn and Rachel about using their rehearsal dinner to propose to Kurt. They were on board, and I couldn't wait to ask him. I pulled him out of the room and down to the car, and we were off to our destiny.

_To me you look so beautiful_

_When you can't make up your mind_

_It's half past eight it's getting late_

_That's okay, take your time_

He isn't always this way, Kurt. He normally takes a lot less time, but with this being Kurt's brother, he took more time tonight to get ready. He and Finn weren't that close as friends, but then when Kurt's dad, and Finn's mom got together, suddenly they became close. Especially when Kurt was at Dalton Academy. Dalton Academy became my favorite place to be when Kurt was there. Even when I was singing to that guy at the Gap, I knew my heart belonged with Kurt. As we pulled up outside the hotel where Tina, Mike, Lauren and Brittany were staying at, he clutched my hand.

"Hey you two!"

Tina said, smiling. I waved at her, as she climbed in with Mike. Brittany and Lauren were pulling up the rear, and Lauren looked amazing having lost a lot of weight. I hugged all of them as we settled into the truck, and then made our way towards the Waldorf.

"You two look deliriously happy."

Mike said, looking at us, holding each other's hands. I smiled and looked around while Kurt answered the question.

"We are. We're living together, we're working, we're being happy. We surround ourselves with best friends. Not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Schuester are having babies."

That was true. Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester were having twins. As we arrived at the hotel, we could tell that Rachel's dads were going to spare no expense to have this wedding. We stepped out of the car, and Kurt took the lead. It was here that I realized just how much I couldn't live without Kurt.

_Standing here my hands in my pockets_

_Like I have a thousand times_

_Thinking back it took one breath_

_One word to change my mind_

We got separated once we got inside. Kurt had a lot to do with the wedding, so I stayed right next to Mike and Tina. We got to talking, and that's when I told them my plan. Tina squealed and Mike shook my hand. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and showed them. It was a simple gold band, and it was something I knew Kurt would love. Puck and Lauren came over and I showed them and they gave me sincere congratulations.

"Did you ask Finn and Rachel if it were okay to get engaged here?"

"Absolutely. Finn and Rachel are dedicating a few minutes to me and Kurt, and they've said that they're on board with it."

And then I turned my attention to the gatherings that were going on up around the altar in the ballroom.

"Okay Finn, you'll be standing here. Rachel will come down the aisle. Rachel's dads will be walking her down. Okay Rachel, you'll stand here. And we'll go through the motions. I'll make my speeches, and you'll make yours. Okay, and now we walk back up. So, Rachel and Finn, you walk out first. Followed by the best man and the groom's brother, Kurt and the Maid of Honor, Mercedes. And then we're done."

And then we all clapped. We knew that good things were going to happen. Rachel looked at Finn, and Finn nodded, and then I knew what was going to happen. I stepped forward, and smiled at Finn. It was then I knew that I was nervous. But I smiled as Finn spoke up.

"Before we sit down to eat, my friend Blaine has something he wants to say. Blaine, you're up."

Here we go, it's do or die time. But I wouldn't have it any other way

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home_

_If I never told you I just want you to know_

_You had me from hello_

"Thank you Finn, Rachel for allowing me a little bit of time to speak my piece. My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm friends with Finn and Rachel, and Kurt is my boyfriend. Kurt and I moved to New York on a whim, and then Finn and Rachel found us. And then Kurt's luck changed and he got cast as an understudy in How To Succeed In Business Without Even Trying. He got to go on when Daniel Radcliffe got sick. The producers saw him and then cast him in the lead of Hamlet. Which was weird unto itself. But I realized just how much fame hadn't changed him. Because through it all, he remained the same Kurt that I fell in love with. Then, we moved into the penthouse together. Again, I realized that I couldn't be without him. Kurt Hummel, I love you. And I have a question for you."

I slid the ring out of my pocket, and got down on one knee. I could hear Mercedes gasp. Brittany clap softly, Finn and Rachel and everyone else wipe away tears. I opened the ring and presented it to him. I watched as he gasped and wiped away tears.

"Kurt Hummel. I've asked your father and mother for permission, and they have enthusiastically given it to me. Now I know to do this, we've got to go somewhere else, but I don't care. I'll travel the world with you. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

I watched as Kurt looked at the ring, then back at me. Then to his mom and dad, then back to me. Then to Finn and Rachel then back to me. I laughed and smiled at him softly.

"Blaine Warbler, I will marry you."

He said, kissing me. I stood up and slipped the ring onto his finger. I kissed him back, and I knew that this was right. Everyone clapped and cheered, and then we sat down to dinner. I held Kurt's hand all the way through dinner, and then the music started. I held Kurt close to me as we danced, and I couldn't believe it. I was engaged, and I loved every second of it.

_When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone_

_Everybody tries to kidnap your attention_

_You just smile and steal the show_

Kurt and I had once again gotten separated in the throng of people that were congratulating both Finn and Rachel, and Kurt and myself. I was now dancing with Rachel, while Finn was with Santana. Rachel was blathering on about something random and then she made a comment I paid attention too.

"So, are you two going to move out of the city?"

"Why would we move out of the city, Rachel? He's doing Hamlet, then he's auditioning. I've got a movie to produce, it's filming here in the city."

"But you can't get married here. And technically the production company you work for is in Los Angeles."

"We'll go to Connecticut and get married, and then we'll come back here. I've been lucky that Katalyst Media has been letting me be stationed out of New York. So, there isn't any reason to leave New York."

Which was true. We had no reason to be separated from our friends and family. Rachel smiled at me and then turned away. She didn't believe it, but I didn't care. I watched as Finn made his way over to us, and smiled warmly at both of us. He shook my hand and looked lovingly at Rachel.

"May I cut in? I can only see you for a few more hours until Mercedes whisks you away."

I nodded and walked away. I saw Kurt over in the corner and he was talking to Brittany. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He ran his fingers through my hair and suddenly I felt at home. Brittany smiled at us and walked away.

"Hello love."

Kurt said, turning to look at me. I was at home like this, and would be for the rest of my life. I was so blissfully happy. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Kurt made me that way. Nobody made me feel the way he did.

"I missed you, Kurt."

"I missed you too, Blaine. So, I was thinking, maybe we could sneak out. I don't have to come back for Finn until midnight. We could have dessert and a movie before we come back."

"Sounds good. Let's just go tell Finn and Rachel we're leaving."

I said, leading him towards the bride and groom-to-be. They were okay with us leaving, and we assured them we'd be back by midnight. And then we walked out.

_You come to me and take my hand_

_We start dancin' slow_

_You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low_

We walked down the street and went back to our apartment. We went inside and I sat down on the sofa, while he went to turn on the music. He flipped on our favorite song, and extended his hands to me. I took them and we danced softly, with nobody in our apartment, in our living room, and just had a moment. I kissed him softly and he broke away, smiling at me.

"I can never see my life without you, Blaine."

"And I can't see my life without you, Kurt. So, what's for dessert?"

I asked him, knowing that earlier in the day, he'd whipped up some magic. I didn't know what it was, seeing as I had locked myself in my office to finish some paperwork that I'd brought home with me from the office.

"I thought you'd never ask, Prince Charming. We have an incredible German Chocolate soufflé. And, I figure that you'd love it. I also bought a little bit of whipped cream to make things better."

"You know me so well, Kurt."

I said, going into the kitchen, knowing that whatever surprises Kurt had in store for me, I'd gladly take. But first, I had to kiss him one last time.

"What's that for?"

"Well, for one, I can't keep my lips off of you, and two…because I love you."

And that was all the explanation he needed. We cut the cake and sat down at the table, smiling and talking.

_From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home_

_If I never told you I just want you to know_

_You had me from hello_

_And when you're laying down beside me_

_I feel your heartbeat to remind me…_

We sat on the sofa with each other, full from that German chocolate soufflé that Kurt had made and watched a movie. He was curled up on my chest and I could hear his breathing. This was what made me happy. My beloved, a movie and our cat. Miss Kitty was her name. I looked down at Kurt, and saw that he was fast asleep. He needed to go get Finn in a half hour so he could sleep here, since Rachel and Mercedes were staying at their penthouse. I couldn't bear to wake him, so I picked him and Miss Kitty up and went and laid them in the bed. Then I went into the guest bedroom to make sure that everything was prepared for Finn. I grabbed the keys to my car and left Kurt a note, in case he woke up while I was picking up Finn. I arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later to see that he was waiting on the curb for me. I beeped my horn and he slid into the car, smiling at me, tossing his overnight bag on the back seat.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He fell asleep. So I put him in bed. I didn't want to wake him to come and get you, so I figured I would."

"Well thanks for letting me stay with you guys for the night. Mercedes and Rachel's girls night now includes the girls from New Directions. So, I figured I'd duck out a little early. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Keep my brother happy. That's all I ask. I know you two love each other, but I mean I want you to love each other like Rachel and I do. We have a powerful kind of love. And I want you to hold on to that."

He said. I'd never heard Finn get philosophical on me before, but it made sense. He was protective of Kurt, and he looked out for him, and I would. And Finn knew that. He knew I'd love Kurt forever. As I drove him back to the apartment, I realized just how much I couldn't live without him. Or Finn as my brother, or New Directions as my family.

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home_

_If I never told you I just want you to know_

_You had me from hello_

_From hello_

_From hello_

As Kurt and I got Finn ready the next morning, I had the realization that I couldn't wait to become Kurt's husband. I'd wait and propose the idea of a wedding to him as soon as we were done with their wedding. But then Finn turned to Kurt and I. He'd been secretly on the phone with Rachel for the last hour, and then he hung up with her.

"Guys, Rachel just came up with an awesome idea. You two have been the most supportive of us. So, Rachel and I have decided that we want you two to participate in the most special of days. Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, we want you two to get married with us."

Kurt gasped and I felt myself nodding. He hugged Finn, as did I. And then he turned to me. He kissed my cheek softly and whispered in my ear. I watched as he walked out, and then I turned to Finn.

"You ready man?"

"I am."

He said, as we made our way to the church. When I saw Kurt and Rachel, I was gone. Rachel looked beautiful, and Kurt looked amazing. I knew I was doing the right thing. Pledging my love to Kurt, forever.

-The End


End file.
